Let Me Love You
by MasqueradingVillain
Summary: Butters is damaged and Kyle wants nothing more than to love him. Kyutters songfic. South Park does not belong to me it belongs to the amazing Matt Stone and Trey Parker.


**A/N: Hi, everyone :D This is a songfic Christmas present to my very best friend FlawlessFailure. I love and adore her and she loves Kyutters so here's some Kyutters! The song is 'Let Me Love You(Until You Learn To Love Yourself) by Ne-Yo.**

* * *

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

"Oh hey, fellas!" my ears perk up to the sound of his voice but I can tell from the following sentences including such words as 'faggot', 'pussy' and 'weak homo' that this is not a pleasant conversation as Butters is probably hoping. I turn around when I hear a scream and see Cartman and a bunch of other jocks from the hockey team beating him up. I already see blood fly and shoot from my spot at the cafeteria table next to Stan and run over.

"Hey, fatass, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I yell at him trying to move the attention from him to me "Why don't you and your dumb flying monkeys leave him alone and go pump yourselves up with steroids?"

_Boy let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Boy let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, Boy let me help  
Boy let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Boy let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there_

After Cartman and his hockey buddies are done beating me up, I help Butters to the boys' bathroom, poor guy had passed out after a final kick to the stomach before they all started on me. No one even noticed or cared but me, this fucking place…

_Boy let me love you  
Boy let me love you, baby, oh  
Boy let me love you  
Boy let me love you, baby  
Boy let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

I remember when I first realised I had feelings for Butters, it was just after we entered our sophomore year of high school. He was in my advanced math class and he was the only person in the room I could even stand to be around and I was the only person he knew so we sat together. I'd had crushes before and I knew when I was talking to Butters, when I slightly touched him as we were working that this was something different. When he smiled at me it made me feel so special yet really insecure, in a cool but somewhat frightening way. I knew something magical was going on.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do_

I walk into the boys bathroom to hear a faint sobbing coming from the end stall, it's halfway through third period and Butters had still not shown up for class so the teacher sent me to go find him as I was the only person who even knew who he was. I open the unlocked door and see the small, crying blonde huddled up in a ball crying beside the messy toilet. I pull him out silently and hold him close to me in a hug, he surprisingly doesn't resist so I begin singing one of Stan's favourite songs to him that had been stuck in my head for days.

"Boy, let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Boy, let me love you and all your trouble, don't be afraid, boy, let me help. Boy, let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself… Boy, let me love you, a heart of numbness, gets brought to life, I'll take you there!"

_Boy let me love you, baby  
Boy let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, baby  
Boy let me love you  
Boy let me love you, baby  
Boy let me love you  
Let me love you, Boy let me love you, baby_

Butters and I have been going out for about two weeks now and I've just arrived at his house for a surprise visit. I lift my eyebrow in suspicion when I notice all the curtains in his house are closed; it's four in the afternoon. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket just as I reach the front door, I open it and read the message; it's from Butters.

Butters [16:15:38] I'm sorry Kyle I just can't do it.

I try to open the front door but it's locked, I run around the back and try the back door but that's locked as well, I notice one of the windows is slightly ajar and decide to crawl through. When I finally get inside after about a minute of struggling I run up the Stotch's stairs and through into Butters' bedroom where I find him unconscious on the bed with a bottle of his mother's sleeping pills next to him. I quickly run to him and pick him up, I'm not too strong so it's a struggle. I feel his wrist for a pulse and I find one, I hurry him down the stairs after calling an ambulance and unlocking the front door. I hold him in my lap and sit on their couch with tears streaming down my face.

"Why did you do this?"

_For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats_

I've been sitting next to him non-stop for about three days now, they managed to pump his stomach but I'm still waiting for him to wake up. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a small rustle, I turn around and see Butters trying to sit up in the bed, he looks weak and tired but his eyes are open and he's trying to move.

"Butters?!"

"Ky…Kyle?" he blinks a bit and I think he realises where he is "… you bring me… here?" he's having trouble talking, I nod and tell him to be quiet and rest.

"I'm so sorry you wanted to do that, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!" I'm getting choked up but I hold the tears back, I need to be strong for him.

"Why?"

"Because I love you" I say, I'm pretty sure that's the last thing he hears before he drifts off into another sleep.

_Boy let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Boy let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, Boy let me help  
Boy let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Boy let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there_

It's been two years since Butters tried to kill himself and we're now living together happily, he knows now that no matter what there's always someone there for him, always someone there to love him.

"Butters, I love you and I always will." I say following a sweet kiss.

"I know, I love you too, Kyle."

_Boy let me love you  
Let me love you, baby, love you, baby  
Boy let me love you  
Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah_


End file.
